In the construction industry, methods typically require the attachment of a string to a surface to hold the end in place for applying a line of chalk or for general layout purposes. The industry generally relies on an awl, hook, stickpin, or nail. An end hook is typically used to attach the free end of the chalk reel or line reel string to a surface so that the surface can be marked by snapping a line of chalk or using the string as a straight layout line.
Hook-type attachments require an exposed edge of the surface as an end attaching point. Each of the above-mentioned methods are conventionally employed to anchor the free end of layout strings. Each method, however, has particular drawbacks.
Some stickpins, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,393 B2 to Bartimus, require a tool to adjust pin exposure. In such methods, if the exposure distance of the pin is to be adjusted due to use with different work materials, time-consuming tool adjustment must be made each time the material is changed. Where a specific amount of pin exposure is desired, measuring tools must be used to verify the distance.
Other methods and tools require that a pin be locked at a certain length of exposure. Still others make attachment to some line hooks cumbersome, inconvenient, or impossible. To remove conventional stickpins from a workpiece, a user at times must apply a significant pulling force or have to wiggle the pin back and forth, resulting in further damage to the workpiece. Other tools have multiple parts that can become lost and severely hinder their function.